Me sinto só
by Malu Chan
Summary: O amor pode acontecer de novo pra você... É triste... .Ginny Weasley. .Harry/Draco. .EWE. .Projeto Casa da Praia.


**Título:** Me sinto só  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** O amor pode acontecer de novo pra você... É triste...  
**Ship:** Draco/Harry  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V. Música: "Palpite" – Kid Abelha. EWE.

* * *

**Me sinto só**  
_by Malu Chan_

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ COM AQUELA BISCATE?

Harry arrumou os óculos no nariz e suspirou, perdendo a paciência. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que Ginny brigava com ele por algum motivo e ele já estava cansado. Ele nem bem havia chegado em casa e ela já estava gritando com ele.

- Ginny, pela segunda vez: eu estava lá almoçando. Linda e eu somos PARCEIROS e isso inclui trabalhar juntos. Nós estávamos no meio de uma investigação e você conseguiu estragar tudo. PARABÉNS! Eu tenho uma repreensão na minha ficha porque a minha namorada maluca não sabe se controlar em público!

- Ah, claro, você devia estar sofrendo muito "trabalhando" com aquela...

- GINNY! Não termine essa frase! Sério, eu já estou CANSADO! Cansado de você, da sua desconfiança e dos seus chiliques!

O homem andou para o quarto do apartamento que eles dividiam e fechou a porta com um feitiço. Do outro lado pode ouvir Ginny gritando com ele novamente e lançou um feitiço imperturbável. Juntou todas as suas roupas numa mala o mais rápido que pode e sentou na cama. Precisava de um momento de paz.

- E é CLARO que ele vai direto pros braços da vagabunda na primeira oportunidade que pode. CANSADO? Eu aposto que você só está cansado de ter que esconder seu casinho... – disse Ginny sarcasticamente, assim que ele saiu do quarto.

Arrumando os óculos mais uma vez, Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar frio. – Ginny, acabou. Eu não vou para a casa de Linda, porque nós não temos caso nenhum. Eu vou para a casa de Hermione porque eu não agüento mais viver com você. Eu não sou seu namorado mais e eu não quero mais ter que aturar sua loucura. Adeus!

_To com saudade de você_  
_Debaixo do meu cobertor_  
_De te arrancar suspiros_  
_Fazer amor_  
_To com saudade de você_  
_Na varanda em noite quente_  
_E o arrepio frio que dá na gente_  
_Truque do desejo_  
_Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo_

Ginny sentou no sofá, puxando o pote de sorvete para o colo. Em menos de uma semana seu rompimento já estava em todos os jornais e ela se arrependia amargamente do que tinha feito. Ela tentou falar com Harry, mas não conseguiu. No Ministério as pessoas lhe olhavam torto e não diziam nada sobre onde ele estava, todas as corujas que ela mandava retornavam com as cartas ainda amarradas e ele não estava na casa de Hermione quando ela passou por lá.

E isso já fazia quase um mês.

Hoje fora o pior dia para ela. Precisava comprar alguns equipamentos de quadribol para fazer o teste para as Harpias e foi até o Beco Diagonal. Passava rapidamente pelo Caldeirão Furado quando viu Harry pela primeira vez durante todo aquele tempo. Ele estava sorrindo, bebendo com alguém que Ginny não conseguiu identificar quem era. Parecia mais feliz do que em anos, gargalhando abertamente de algo que sua companhia dissera.

A ruiva se encolheu contra o sofá, deixando uma lágrima cair – tinha quase certeza que a pessoa que vira com Harry Potter aquele dia era uma mulher.

_Eu sinto a falta de você_  
_Me sinto só_  
_E aí, será que você volta,_  
_Tudo à minha volta_  
_É triste._  
_E aí, o amor pode acontecer,_  
_De novo pra você,_  
_Palpite._

Molly Weasley era uma mulher que viveu para os filhos. Durante anos da sua vida, essa foi sua única ocupação. Dessa forma, foi com grande tristeza que ela percebeu que seus meninos estavam crescendo e queria se mudar, mas nada a abalou tanto quanto a notícia de que Ginny – sua pequena menina, Ginny – iria morar com seu namorado. A matriarca sempre gostou muito do garota e sabia que ele merecia ser feliz, mas não pode deixar de sentir falta da filha mais nova.

Quando os dois terminaram, por um lado ela ficou indignada com a atitude infantil da filha com o (ex) genro. Por outro, ela esperava que isso levasse sua garotinha de volta para casa – mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ginny apareceu em uma manhã com a notícia que iria para a França, jogar em um time de quadribol de lá.

Foram quase dois anos sem voltar à Inglaterra e sem ver os pais, mas ela finalmente estava de volta. Molly estava exultante de alegria enquanto arrumava o quarto onde a filha ficaria, longe de toda a confusão que estava acontecendo na casa.

Ginny gostaria de ter ficado mais tempo fora, ter a oportunidade de esquecer Harry e toda a dor que sentia, mas era o casamento de Ron e Hermione e ela realmente não poderia faltar – nem adiar o tão temido reencontro com o ex-namorado.

A festa foi realizada no jardim da casa dos Weasley. Ginny demorou o máximo que pode para sair do quarto e ir até o local da cerimônia, fingindo estar ajudando Hermione com os últimos retoques no cabelo, vestido e maquiagem. Quando finalmente saiu de casa, quase todas as cadeiras já estavam ocupadas e faltavam poucos para chegar. Seu olhar foi diretamente para o altar, onde seu irmão já esperava a noiva – junto com o padrinho.

Ela sabia que não iria se sentir muito bem, mas, mesmo assim, não estava preparada para a onda de sentimentos que a engolfou quando olhou para Harry. Os olhos verdes brilharam em sua direção por um momento, em reconhecimento e surpresa, mas logo se desviaram, focando a atenção em Ron. Ela procurou seu lugar, tentando esconder o rubor em suas bochechas e tentando evitar olhar novamente naquela direção, mas foi impossível. Durante toda a cerimônia seu olhar ficou preso no moreno.

Harry estava tão feliz que qualquer desavisado poderia pensar que era ele quem estava se casando naquele dia. Ria e tentava distrair Ron do nervosismo antes de Hermione entrar. E enquanto o bruxo baixo conduzia a cerimônia, ele não tirou o sorriso do rosto por nenhum minuto.

Durante a festa ela procurou evitar ao máximo o momento do encontro entre eles. Já era ruim o suficiente o que ele a fazia sentir quando estavam a metros de distância. Estar a centímetros dele poderia ser o caos.

Andava distraidamente por aí quando esbarrou em um corpo maior do que o seu.

- Ah! Weasley! – exclamou aquela voz arrastada que ela não ouvia há anos. – Harry me disse que estava aqui. Que desprazer revê-la.

Ginny olhou assustada para aquele homem em seu jardim. _Draco Malfoy_ havia sido convidado para o casamento do seu irmão?

- Malfoy... – ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos carregados de suspeita. Foi quando ouviu a voz do ex-namorado.

- Draco! Eu estava te procurando! – Harry vinha em um passo apressado e se deteve imediatamente ao perceber com quem o loiro estava. – Ginny! Quanto tempo! – ele a abraçou por um momento, indo se postar ao lado do outro homem. – Como estão as coisas por aqui...

- Oh, pelo amor de deus, Potter! Eu não vou amaldiçoá-la, ok? Só estava cumprimentando!

- Bom, você pode ser bem exagerado quando está com ciúmes...

- Eu não sinto ciúmes!

A garota assistia aquela troca de informações com uma expressão perplexa. O que estava acontecendo?

- Ah, claro que não... – Harry tinha um sorriso condescendente no rosto ao voltar o olhar para Ginny. – Como estão as coisas na França? Ron me disse que você tinha virado titular no time!

- Estão... bem? Er... O que está acontecendo aqui?

As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram. – Você não ficou sabendo? Eu e Draco estamos namorando há algum tempo. Vamos nos unir oficialmente no fim do ano. Por falar nisso, Draco, nós temos que ir. Desculpe, Ginny.

Olhos frios como gelo se voltaram para ela enquanto os dois homens atravessavam o campo em direção aos noivos. Harry despedia-se de Ron e Hermione, e Draco sorria para Ginny, vitorioso. Ela desviou o olhar, vermelha. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida..._

_To com saudade de você,_  
_Do nosso banho de chuva,_  
_Do calor na minha pele_  
_Da língua tua._  
_To com saudade de você_  
_Censurando o meu vestido,_  
_As juras de amor ao pé do ouvido,_  
_Truque do desejo,_  
_Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo._


End file.
